


Thanks for the memories.

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Erica decides to have fun and go to a club. She gets really drunk and takes someone home. When she wakes up, a certain tattooed prisoner that just got parole is laying right next to her and she’s very naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks for the memories.

“Had enough, don’t you think, love?”  
Erica giggled as she tried to keep her body upright, “Mm, come on, one more? Please,” she flashed the bartender a winning smile and he sighed, pouring her another drink.  
“Last one, okay?”  
Erica nodded, “Great, you are a fantastic bartender, thank you,” she took the glass and raised it in the air, “Cheers…what’s your name again?” she didn’t wait for an answer and sculled her drink before bouncing onto the dance floor. 

Franky closed one eye, aiming the cue but managing to miss everything and swearing as her friends laughed.  
“Fuck off,” she slurred as she headed to the bar.  
“Oh, Franky come on, you don’t need any more huh?”  
Franky looked back, smirk on her face, “Oh come on, I just got out of prison, don’t you think I deserve a night out?”

Erica could see the sunrise through her eyelids, she fluttered her eyes open; fuck, she’d forgotten to close the curtains. She sighed. She was naked, she never slept naked unless it was the middle of the summer, which it wasn’t. She groaned and rolled over. Fuck. No. Swearing wasn’t enough to help this situation. She didn’t even remember hooking up at the club, but she had been extremely drunk. She couldn’t even remember getting home, and if she was naked…and the woman next to her was naked, she could only assume one thing. Fucking Franky, how had she found her anyway? And why did she have to look so…appealing, tattoo’s showing, sheet drawn over her waist but showing her shoulder blades and toned arms off and god, by the smell of her Erica hadn’t been the only one who’d had too much to drink. It probably wasn’t fair to blame her at all. She swore again and climbed out of the bed, pulling her silk dressing gown on and closing the door as she left the room.

Erica took a glass of water and sat on the couch and put her aching head in her hands. She should have seen this coming, her friends were telling her she was drinking too much since the break-up but she hadn’t really wanted to listen, sometimes she was sick of being so fucking responsible, she wasn’t fifty for shit’s sake.  
Franky shivered as she woke up and pulled the sheet up, rolling over. She squinted her eyes against the light as the night’s memories flooded back to her. Well in bits and pieces, anyway. She remembered being sober and kicking ass at pool but next thing she remembered was stumbling around, demanding more drinks from a reluctant bartender. She remembered spotting Erica half dancing, half tripping all over the dance floor and she remembered Erica falling into her as she’d got closer and laying a pretty drunk kiss on Franky’s lips. After that, not so much but she was naked…

“Erica?”  
Erica took her head out of her hands but didn’t turn around to look at the other woman, “What happened last night?” she asked through gritted teeth.  
Franky sat on the armchair, “I don’t know, I don’t really remember,” she said honestly, “What do you remember?”  
Erica sighed, “I know I was pissed, okay? But I don’t even remember you being there.”  
Franky clicked her tongue, “Right… Well, I remember you were there, you were off your face, you kissed me…”  
“So what? You just thought you’d take advantage and get another notch in your belt?” Erica snapped, firing up.  
Franky flinched, “Erica, I wouldn’t do that. I don’t even remember getting back here, or the sex or anything. I’m sorry,” she hesitated, “But I didn’t do anything wrong. We were both pissed.”  
Erica was still annoyed but she knew Franky was right, they were both adults and they’d both had too much to drink, the blame was on both of them, “This is so ridiculous,” she shook her head.  
Franky was staring at Erica intently, trying to figure out what was going on in that complicated head of hers, “Are you okay?” was all she could think to ask.  
Erica sighed, “Look, you’re not my first one night stand okay?” she growled, “I’m not some fucking novice at partying, okay, you don’t need to check on me and mollycoddle me and – “  
“Okay, fuck, sorry,” Franky cut in, standing up, “Am I your first hook up with a woman though?” she couldn’t help but ask.  
Erica looked up at Franky for a moment before looking away, “No,” she admitted quietly.  
Franky shouldn’t have let the surprise show on her face, or the hurt, but it did, “What, this is a regular thing for you? Maybe I’m just the notch on your fucking belt?”  
Erica stared at the ground, “Oh, grow up. These things happen,” she waved a hand dismissively.  
“Yeah, they do. But usually with strangers or friends or whatever. You can’t just pretend we don’t have history, Erica. I mean, who the hell have you hooked up with anyway?”  
“That’s not your business,” Erica snapped back scathingly but made the mistake of glancing at Franky and felt the guilt take over at the hurt look on Franky’s face, she sighed, “I’m sorry. I just… I wasn’t expecting this to happen.”  
“Did you know I was getting out?” Franky asked.  
Erica nodded, “Of course. But I figured you’d track me down at work, or here, not some seedy club.”  
“I didn’t go there to track you down, Erica, that seedy club was one of my old hang out’s,” Franky replied, “I didn’t plan this. I don’t want you to have had sex with me and not even remember it, I would have wanted…I would have treated you right.”  
“Well that window’s kind of gone now, isn’t it?” Erica was still grinding her teeth.  
“It doesn’t have to be,” Franky said quietly and sat beside Erica, “Please, maybe this is some kind of really whack sign,” Franky had that pleading look in her eye, “I mean, we’re here now…together. After all this time. I missed you, Erica. I really, really missed you.”  
Erica sighed and forced herself to look at the other woman, “I missed you too,” she whispered as Franky took her hand cautiously, she squeezed back, “I just,” she hesitated, “I remember sleeping with all those other men, those other woman… Why don’t I remember it with you?”  
Franky swallowed hard, “Maybe, we just need to make new memories,” she whispered.  
Erica half nodded, sighing, “Maybe we just need to take it slow this time.”  
Franky put an arm around Erica and pulled her closer into her side, “We can do that. Sober next time, maybe an idea?”  
“I’m glad you’re out, Franky, and I’m glad you found me even if it was by accident and…a little messy. I haven’t been exactly settled since…”  
“Me either,” Franky kissed Erica’s hair and the two fell back to sleep on Erica’s couch.


End file.
